Friends?
by Dream.Of.Rainy.Days-x
Summary: an AU teen nonmagic fic. PiperLeo. Piper and Leo have been best friends their whole lives, wil they EVER be anything more? Better than it sounds! Plz R&R 1st FanFicCOMPLETE
1. The Movies and A Memory

**AN: It's me again! I enjoy writing it even though it isn't THAT good but HEY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own charmed, I wish I did though (imagine owning the yummy Leo aka Brian Krause and Cole aka Julian McMahon, ahhhhhhh)**

**Lin-LovesPiperLeo : Thank You!**

**Jenna Sabina : Aw Thanx, you'll have to see….**

((---))

Leo sat there in the dark of cinema looking at Piper next to him. Not watching the movie at all. He was totally mesmerized. A while later the film credits started rolling and the lights came back on.

"That was SO good! What did you think?" Piper asked him tucking some loose strands behind her ear.

"Errrr…. yeah." Leo said still not with it, "Come on." He said offering his hand.

Piper took it and they waked out.

Leo was confused. He knew Piper and him were just friends but sometimes he didn't know what the limits were. They had known each other since playgroup **(again with my total Englishness, In America it's Kindergarten) **and her knew her better than anyone and vice-versaThey had shared so much together and they relied on each other so much. But that's not what had him confused. It was the fact that when they were walking home his arm would drape around her shoulders or they held hands or the way she snuggled into his shoulder when they hugged. These were all things a couple would do. And he SO badly wanted then to be a couple it messed with his head….

((---))

"You know what I was just thinking about?" Piper asked him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" Leo asked taking a sip of his coke (**or cola whatever**)

"That time in the park when we were like, what, 9 or something." She answered with the same grin on her face as she bit into her burger.

Flashback 

A nine year old Piper and Leo ran into the park and went straight to the round a bout **(or you know America it's a merry-go-round)**. A teenage couple were lay on making out. Leo scrumpled his face up in disgust.

"Ew! I'm not going ANYWHERE near there while they're doing that!" he said

"Really?" Piper asked

"Yeah! It's totally gross! I'm NEVER going to do that!" he shouted

The kissing couple must've heard him because they got up and gave him an evil glare and moved on.

"Thank God they're gone" Leo said and jumped on the round a bout.

"Don't you think it would be nice to do that?" Piper asked dreamily

"Nope."

"Ever wondered what it would be like?"

"Nope"

"Not at all?"

"Nope."

"Not even a bit?"

"If I kiss you will you stop bugging me?" Leo asked irritated

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They both scrunched up their eyes and pecked each other on the lips fast. And they just stood there in an awkward silence.

"I feel weird." Leo said after a while

"Me too."

"Wanna go on the swings?"

"Yeah!"

And they both ran off.

Leo snapped out of his daydream, a goofy grin plastered all over his face. If only he could kiss her now….

Piper started laughing, "Come on Leo, let's go," She said and he walked her back to the manor.

"See you Leo." She said and hugged him.

Damn, her body pressed up to his just felt so damn good.

"See you." Leo said and hugged her back.

When she finally got in the manor she lent against the door frame as she realised something. How could I not have known before? I like LEO!

**AN: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They both like each other! Sorry It's moving so slowly, P/L fluff will come soon…Plz review!**


	2. Best Friends

**AN: An AU non-magic teen fic. Piper/Leo.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Charmed or any of the characters in the show! (wish I did…)

* * *

**

((---))

The phone in Leo Wyatt's bedroom rang. He immediately picked it up.

"Hey." He said, he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey yourself." The female voice at the end of the line said back. He could hear her smiling.

"It's cool to finally hear from you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She answered in a semi-defensive tone.

"Well, I just figured since Brad Roberts was all over you then you'd, you not call for a while." Leo explained

"Leo! It was SO not like that! And even if it was, how could I not call my best friend?" she answered

"Piper! Everyone saw it!"

"Did you?" Piper asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"No."

"Exactly. And why are you so bothered? Jealous?" Piper asked jokingly.

Leo smile faded. Yes! Piper, I'm jealous! Ok!

"No. You wish Piper Halliwell." He said, hoping that she couldn't tell that he was lying.

"Whatever Leo." She said, "Anyway I called to see if you wanted to go out later to the new film on at the cinema **(I'm English, I know in America you call it movies or something)**"

"Sure. What time should I pick you up?"

"In about an hour okay?" Piper asked

"Sure. See you then" Leo said and hung up.

God, why did she have to be so…. what's the word…. Friendly to him. Surely she knew he had wanted to be more than friends. Damn, he had been for YEARS now. She had to know… Oh whatever. Best get dressed.

* * *

((---))

Leo knocked on the front door of the Halliwell manor, and Phoebe answered.

"Oh, Hey Leo." She said

"Hey, phoebes. Is Piper ready?" He asked

"Err…1 sec." She told him and turned around, "PIPER! Leo's here!" she screamed up the stairs.

"Coming!" he heard Piper call back down.

"She's coming." Phoebe told him. And Leo just nodded and stared at Piper coming down the stairs.

Damn she looked good. She was wearing tight-fitting hipster jeans and a black strap top that exposed her belly button. Her long chocolate coloured hair cascading in loose curls down her back. Wow. That's all he could think. Wow and WOW!

She caught him staring, "Leo? What wrong? Do I look okay, coz if I don't you can tell me."

Leo realised that he'd been staring, " No, you look…perfect. Come on let's go." He said taking her arm and walked out the door.

Prue walked up behind Phoebe.

"You think she knows that he likes her?" she asked

"Piper? Nar! She totally clueless about it!" Phoebe answered.

* * *

**AN : I know it's kind of short but…It's my first fan-fic so could you PLEASE review and tell me whether to carry on, I do enjoy writing it though! PLEASE review and please don't be TOO harsh.**


	3. Murphy's Law

**AN: I love Piper and Leo sooooooooo much! They are the perfect couple and NEVER should've spilt up; you hear that Kern and Spelling, NEVER! throws them an evil glare But anyway, here goes nothing….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the characters (it gets kinda annoying writing this all the time!)**

**Magical Princess : Thank You!  
GirlX:) : Thank You!

* * *

**

((---))

Leo sat in English class, not paying attention coz you know, that would never happen. No, what he was doing was staring at Piper. She looked H-O-T-T today. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a red halter-neck. Wow! She looked even better than she did at the cinema last night he thought.

"Dude, forget about her." That was Andy, his best friend

"Yeah man, you been crushing on her for what, 6 years now?" That was Cole; he just had to get his say in.

"Yeah but Andy, you already have the girl of your dreams and, Cole, you're STILL trying to get Phoebe." Leo snapped back.

"Dude, I've almost got her." Cole said defensively

"Whatever man." Leo answered shortly

"What is it with us and Halliwell women?" Andy asked

"Dunno man." Leo said, his eyes not leaving Piper

"I do." Cole chipped in, "They're all HOT!"

"True." Andy said with a smile on his face

By now Leo had stopped listening. Piper looked so beautiful when she was working. They way her hair fell around her face, they way her brow furrowed I that totally adorable way when she concentrated.

Piper could feel someone looking at her. She spun round and saw Leo looking at her.

Oh shit! Leo thought, she's seen me!

Leo flashed Piper one of his killer cute smiles and got back to work. Had Leo really been staring at her all that time? Did that mean her liked her? Whoa, Piper don't get ahead of yourself. She gave him a grin back and Leo melted. Why did he have to be in lo- no wait, don't even think it Wyatt. No, you LIKE her. You cannot love her! Just then the bell rang for end off class.

"Dude, where were you in that class?" Cole asked him

"What you mean?" Leo asked slightly annoyed

"Don't matter, duty calls eh?" Cole said quickly and ran off to Phoebe.

Leo just laughed as he watched Phoebe blow him off time and time again and he, time and time again would try win her over.

Just then he saw Piper walk up to him.

"Hey you." She said

"Hey." Leo said running his eyes over her body uncontrollably.

"So..errm..yeah….errm..we need to talk." Piper stammered

"Errm..okay." Leo said, " About what?"

"Well, lately I've been…having…well I've been…feeling…. and yeah so I've been thinking and well you know…." she carried on stammering

Leo put a finger to her lips.

"You wanna start again?" he asked gently

"Yes." Piper nodded and started to speak again, " Lately I've been having."

But Andy and Prue walking up to them interrupted her.

"Dude, just heard Rich is having a thing round his house tonight. You two game?" Andy asked.

"Sure. Leo?"

"Sure." Leo said slightly pissed at being interrupted.

Andy and Prue walked off to spread the word and Piper and Leo were left alone again.

"So, you were saying." Leo started

"Yeah, so. Like I was saying. Lately…"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Fuck. Thought Leo. The damn bell had to go off right then didn't it? Murphy's sodding law.

"See you later Leo." Piper said and hugged him goodbye.

Leo just stood there. What was she about to tell him? He couldn't think about it too much. He walked to his next class. He would see her to night at the party…

* * *

**AN: So what's going to happen to them at the party? OMG, fluff will come soon I promise. Please review. I really enjoy writing this, and for once I don't have writer's block. It's a miracle! Hehe!**


	4. The Party

**AN: I'm back with part 4! I promised fluff soon so there's gunna be some in the next few chapters so watch out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed because if I did I would've NEVER split up the best couple EVER in the world EVER (Piper and Leo Duh!)! I hate Brad Kern and Aaron Spelling for doing that! And for putting Dan in the picture in season 2! Yay! P/L are back together at long last!**

**Piper xox Leo: Aw thanks as a fan your stories (I loved the I think I Love You and How Am I Supposed To Love You, get that updated quick!) It's cool to get a good review from you! N Yeah it's an AU fic. Piper and Leo are not the MOST popular kids but they're not UN-popular. **

**GeminiPiper: Aw! Thank You! Yes of course James Marsters is HOT! Lovin ya stories but you really need to update Profiling Love because that one ROKZ!**

**Neim: Thanx!**

**MidniteMagik: Thank you!**

**Magical Princess: Thanx!

* * *

**

((---))

Leo stood by Richard's door waiting for Piper. I wonder what she's wearing? Leo thought. What had she been trying to tell him before? Did she like him? No, why would she? Just because he liked her, that was because she was beautiful, smart, funny and caring. Perfect. Why would she like him? Then he saw her.

"Fuck" he whispered under his breath, she looking stunning. She was wearing a short, sleeveless pink top with a white mini-skirt. All he could do was stare at her in awe.

"Hey" She said when she reached him.

"H-hey." Was all Leo could manage to say.

"You goin in?"

"Yeah." He said and took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

But as soon as they got up the fast, up – tempo song changed to a slow 1. Leo went to move of the floor but Piper grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"We can still dance." She said and threw her arms around Leo's neck. Leo hesitated but then snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He wanted the song to go on forever; the way their body's felt pressed up together was amazing. He could feel her; he could smell her hair. Did she know what she did to him? Did she know that he lo- no, there was that word again. Why did it keep creeping into his thoughts? It would be insane to love her. He couldn't love her!

The song ended and he reluctantly let go of her. Wow! She thought. Leo's a good dancer! Why hadn't she noticed that before?

((---))

"Hey man." Leo heard Cole say behind him

"Hey."

"So I saw you and Piper dancing before."

"Yeah." Leo said, remembering

"You looked pretty close."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Leo said, "How's it going with Phoebe?" He added

"Better. She danced with me. Wow, she move." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's good."

"Yeah man, listen, the party's almost over. I'm gunna walk Phoebe home. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

And Cole left. Shortly after Piper walked up to him.

"Hey so I was wondering…you wanna get off now?" Piper asked him

"Yeah, I'll walk you home." He said and draped an arm around her shoulders.

When they reached Piper's front door Leo was slightly sad. That meant he wouldn't see her until tomorrow morning. He looked down at her. She was just so beautiful. She smiled up at him. That sent shivers down his spine. Leo couldn't take it. He knew he would regret this later; he leant down and kissed her.

Piper couldn't believe it. Leo was kissing her! Leo was kissing her and it felt good, not wait, scratch that, it felt amazing. She kissed him back and he deepened it His tongue playing with hers, he wanted this to go on forever. But he reluctantly pulled away.

"I should go." He said, his voice husky with the mix of emotions running through him

Piper just nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kissed her again and left.

When Leo got to his room he fell on his bed.

"Wow." We whispered and fell into his dreams

Back at the Manor Piper was still in shock. What was that? She needed sisterly advice, right now!

"Prue? Phoebe!" she yelled

"I'm here!" Piper heard Phoebe yell back

"Where's Prue?"

"Still making out with Andy at the party probably," Phoebe said, "S'up?"

"Me and Leo just kissed!"

"About time" Phoebe said

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, confused

"Well he's been into you since…FOREVER!" Phoebe said

"Leo really likes me." Piper said to herself

"No shit." She heard Phoebe mumble

"Thanks Phoebes," she said quickly and ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**AN: See, the fluff is starting! Told Ya! **


	5. Together

**AN: And I'm baaaaack! I cannot believe that don't have writers block yet! Knowing me I'll get it soon so…. But whatever here's the 5th part to 'Friends?'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and it'll probably be over by the time I'm old enough to but a girl can dream right?**

**GeminiPiper: It's something that I would say (I swear WAY too much!) so I thought I might as well put it! Lolz. Thanx!**

**neim: Thanks!**

**seedeadpeople98 : Aw! Thank you for adding it to your favourite stories list!

* * *

**

((---))

Leo stood by the tree again waiting for Piper, A million thoughts running through his head. What did that kiss mean? Did Piper like him? Or did she just get caught up in the moment? Just then he was snapped back to reality by soft lips pressing against his. When he pulled back he saw that it was Piper.

"Hey." He said quietly

"Hey yourself." She said back smiling up at him

"We need to talk." Leo said stammering slightly.

"Yeah."

"So what is this?" Leo asked

"Well, I don't know Leo."

"How do you feel about me?" Leo asked again afraid of the response

"Well, I like you." She answered and Leo felt happier than he remember

"Yeah? I like you too."

And he felt her lips against his again. Wow! She was good. No wait she wasn't good…she was GREAT! He pulled her into him closer and deepened the kiss.

Holy shit. Piper thought. Fuck he's good. I best end this soon or else were gunna be late for school. She added but couldn't seem to pull away. He was just to…. what's the word…. he was just to Leo-like. A few minutes later Leo pulled back reluctantly.

"Come on." He said and offered his hand, Piper gladly took it and together they walked to school.

* * *

((---))

Sat in Maths Leo couldn't concentrate at all. It's a good job Piper isn't in this class other ways his distraction would've been even greater. He kept playing the kiss over in his head. Wow.

"Dude, where are you?" he heard Andy ask him

"What?"

"Never mind." Andy said, "So s'up?"

"Me and Piper kissed!" Leo almost shouted it, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Way to go man!"

"Yeah."

"So, is she good?"

"Dude! You're going steady with her SISTER!" Leo exclaimed shocked

"I know. I'm just askin."

"If you must know, yeah."

"Runs in the family then." Andy relied with a grin on his face.

"Over share man."

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

((---))

* * *

"Hey." Piper said as she saw him waking up to her. Leo didn't answer he just did the thing he wanted to do ever since they stopped this morning. He took her into his arms and kissed her intensely.

Her body immediately responded to the passion between them. But she remembered something.

"Leo." She said in between kisses

"What?" Leo said

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"I promised Greg I'd meet him."

"Why!" Leo said with an edge of anger he couldn't seem to keep out of his voice.

"Who knew that you were the jealous type!" Piper said hitting him on the arm

"Why?" Leo asked again, calmer

"I promised him I'd help him in History."

"Kay." Leo said and reluctantly let her go.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the only reason I used the name Greg is because he was Piper's boyfriend for a couple of episodes in season 6(Remember, when horrible Kern and Spelling broke Piper and Leo up!) I did consider using Dan's name but I couldn't bear putting him into a story at all. Uh oh! The writing block is beginning… :S P/L all the way!**


	6. I Can't Go

**AN: I'm suffering from writers block so bear with me. Luckily I don't pay attention in class so I have time to plan it then! Ok here's Part 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I love it; I do however own this story :)!**

**Magical Princess: Thank You! **

**Neim: Thank You! (I WOZ going for the sweetness Lol)**

**Kalena: Thank you! Luv out loooooooong chats on msn. Finally someone who likes John Cusak as much as me! Yay! This chappy is slight fluff. :)!**

**BrownToneGirl: Sorry you thought that sucked. I don't think it did and other people who have left me reviews don't think it did either. I'm not gunna let what one person thinks bother me. I don't get what you said about the dialog not being realistic. I talk like that so…..

* * *

**

((---))

The past few months had been the best Leo and Piper had ever had. Leo had finally got the girl and Piper had finally realised how much Leo meant to her. Everything was perfect…everything except one thing. Greg. Piper had been spending more and more time with him. First it was help with History and then it was help with French and Science and Maths. And Piper being the wonderful person she is was helping him. Leo trusted her; but did NOT trust Greg.

Over the weeks Leo's bad feeling towards Greg increased when he started hanging around with her at lunch and even at parties. He couldn't stand it. There was this guy, hanging round his girlfriend constantly and flirting shamelessly with her. He had told Piper but she had just thought it was Leo being jealous. And yeah, it partly was but Leo knew he was not imagining things.

* * *

((---))

"Hey Piper!" Greg yelled as he ran up to her

"Hey Greg. What's up?"

"You going to Andy's party tonight?"

"Yeah, he's my sisters boyfriend. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go together."

"Sorry Greg. I've got a boyfriend. You know Leo!"

"Oh yeah." Greg said looking slightly dejected, "You'll be there though?"

"Sure. See you Greg!" Piper said, hugged him goodbye and ran off to meet Leo.

* * *

((---))

"Hey you." Piper said as she saw Leo

"Hey." Leo answered back and pulled her into a kiss

"So were still going to Andy's party?"

"No can do Piper." Leo answered

"Why?"

"I'm grounded for not bringing you home on time last week remember?"

"O yeah!" Piper smiled remembering that night; Leo had set up a picnic for them on the beach! "That's ok Leo."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Piper said and began kissing him

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"See you at the end of school Kay?"

"Bye!" Piper said and kissed him again

She was sad that Leo couldn't go but she could always take Greg up on his offer to hang out…

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short but like I told ya before I suffering from writers block. Hopefully it'll pas! I'll get on with the next section as soon as it does.**


	7. The Lucky Ones

**AN: So, my writer's block unblocked in Maths today and I wrote some of this in ma GP (General Purpose) Book and got told off for not working! The cheek of it! I was working! (Just not on what they said to work on but still….) Friggin teachers, I got a detention again. But anyways here's part 7!**

**Magical Princess: Errrrrm…because he was late as well init**

**Halli-halliwell: Thank you, yeah I know it is! Lolz! Lovin "Baby Baby" great story update!

* * *

**

((---))

Piper stood alone in the corner with a coke in her hand. She missed Leo. He was just so sweet and loving and…Leo-like. Piper knew that she was rapidly falling in love with him. And she didn't care. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly.

"Hey." It was Greg

"Hey."

"You wanna dance?" Greg asked, and Piper immediately thought of Leo. But then again it was only dancing.

"Sure."

Greg took hold of her hand and they started to dance. But the song switched and it was a slow song, Piper recognised it on the first beat. It was her and Leo's song. He played it for her on their first date….

"I don't know if I can do this." Piper told Greg.

"Please." He had such a look of longing in his eyes she couldn't say no. It was just a dance.

((---))

* * *

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could if say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours." _

I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

* * *

((---))

Leo sat alone in his room. He missed Piper. Leo knew that he was rapidly falling in love with her and he didn't care. She was just so sweet and loving and…Piper-like. He had to see her; he HAD to go to that party. He climbed out the window and ran to Andy's.

((---))

Piper leant against Greg more. She liked dancing with him. She looked up at him and smiled her looked down at her and smiled back.

Before Piper knew what was happening Greg kissed her! Piper was in too much shock to pull back.

((---))

* * *

_The first time we made love, I: I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day: _

remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

* * *

((---))

Leo walked into the party and began to look for Piper. He couldn't see her anywhere, until he looked on to the dance floor. She was kissing Greg! Leo almost HEARD his heart break. How could she? After she made him fall in love with her? Leo turned and walked out.

((---))

* * *

_My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know... _

_it's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:_

_

* * *

_

((---))

Piper came to her senses and pushed Greg away!

"How could you? I'm with Leo." Piper yelled at him over the music

"I'm sorry!" Greg moved in towards her again but she backed away. She turned around and saw Leo going out the door. Oh fuck. He must've saw and got the wrong idea. Hell, she'd have thought that too if she saw him like that with some other girl. Piper turned back around to face Greg.

"See you." She said shortly and ran after Leo.

((---))

* * *

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear...

* * *

_

**AN: Not my best I know, I think I haven't fully recovered from the block. Hope you liked it. R&R for the next part of "Friends?"!**

**PS: The song was "The Lucky Ones" By a band called "Bif Naked". I first heard it on Buffy: Season 4 episode 3 "The Harsh Light Of day" when Buffy and Parker are at the frat party. Lol. Not like any of you would actually care about tat but…. Oh well!**

**_P.H + L.W 4eva!_**


	8. Emotions Warning: VV short!

**AN: Hey, the writer's block's still here but I'm gunna try and write anyway (Just warning that it might not be my best!) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story, I love you all soooo much, carry on please! Here's part 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, so all the people who think I do are wrong!**

**Halli-halliwell: here's what happens! Thank you!**

**Magical Princess: I knew that lolz! I just heard it for the first time then! Itz a great song and that was a great eppi! Where she first told Leo that she'd chose him over that horrible Mr Chip-Pan Dan! (anyone would!) N thanks!**

**Suzy: Errrm, I don't get what you mean by jumpy. N sorry if you think the plot is predictable. Does anyone else think that? If you do, tell me and I'll stop writing it.

* * *

**

((---))

Leo sat in his room, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. How could she do that to him? WHY would she do that to him? With Greg! After she made him love her! After everything! Why now? He looked over at his bedside table and the framed picture on it. It was of him and Piper a few weeks ago.

Prue had taken it a few weeks ago. They were all at the pier and Leo leant in to give Piper a kiss. Just when she went to pull him closer she flashed and made copies for both Piper and Leo. He picked the picture up.

Suddenly the sadness inside turned into anger. He threw the picture at the wall opposite him and the glass shattered into a million pieces. Just like his heart…

* * *

((---))

Piper slammed the front door behind her. Why hadn't she pulled away faster? Why did Greg do that? He knew all about Leo! Oh my god! Did she come off as a slut when she danced with Greg? Why did everything have to fall apart now? After everything! She stomped up the stairs to her room and threw herself on to her bed.

She looked over at the picture Prue had taken of them a few weeks back, when everything was still perfect. She took a hold of it and stared at it. She couldn't bare it anymore she curled herself into a ball and cried, just like her heart was doing…

((---))

* * *

**AN: VERRY Short I know but this wasSERIOUSLY hard to write (I'm not too godd with emotions and stuff.) and it is just a filler chapter until I get over this blockage. (Hopefully I will VERY soon) Ok, Please review!**


	9. Letting themsleves think it

**AN: Ok, I'm back. I can't resist wring this, even though I've a blockage. I'll try my best not keep you hangin…Here's part 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, (I'm getting so sick of writin this!)**

**halli-halliwell: I know, but it WAS only a filler! Thank You!**

**Magical Princess: I know it was, this one is longer! Thank you!**

**seedeadpeople98: Here's your update! Thank you! (Of course they're cute together!) O and by the way, coooooooool name!**

**piperwithlongblackhair: Cool name dude (or you know dudette but whatever) Thank you and I will. This chapter IS longer!**

**

* * *

**

((---))

Leo rolled out of bed and felt empty. What would school be like now, without Piper? He couldn't ever remember being there without her. Every little detail of the night before hit his memory like a ton of bricks and the tears he had been holding back ever since came pouring out. That was Leo finally let himself think it: He loved her.

((---))

Piper sat up in her bed and hit her alarm clock. What would school be like without Leo? She couldn't ever remember being there without him. Memories of last night hit her hard: the party, dancing and Greg kissing her and Leo seeing it. And more tears came streaming out of her eyes. That was Piper finally let herself think it: She loved him.

* * *

((---))

Leo walked around school like a zombie. So, this is what life without her is like, he thought.

"Hey man." Leo barely heard it.

"Hey." He answered back absentmindedly.

"Sorry about you an Piper man."

"Yeah."

"Dude, you listening?" Cole stepped in front of Leo

"Yeah."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"Whatever. How you doin?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Leo answered

"If it means anything, I know she loved you." Leo's eyes filled with tears again.

"If she did she wouldn't have fucked about with Greg."

"It was one kiss! And how do you know who kissed who." Cole answered back, almost yelling.

"I don't care." Leo was desperately trying to hold back the tears.

"Whatever, I gotta go meet Phoebe." Cole said and walked off.

That's when Leo let himself cry.

* * *

((---))

Piper walked around school like a zombie. So this is what life without him is like, she thought.

"Hi." Piper could barely hear it.

"Hi." She answered back distantly

"Sorry about you and Leo."

"Yeah."

"Piper, are you listening to me?" Phoebe stepped in front of her.

"Yeah."

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am!"

"Whatever, how you doin?"

"I have no idea."

"Look Pipe, if it means anything, I know that he loved you."

"I know he did. But that's what must've made it hurt even more when he saw me fucking about with Greg!" Piper said close to tears.

"Piper, I would hardly cal it fucking about! It was one kiss, and HE kissed YOU. And plus, you slapped him yeah?"

"Yeah, but still. I still hurt him." Piper said, desperately trying to hold back the tears that once again threatened to fall from her sore eyes.

"Whatever, look. I gotta meet Cole ok?" Phoebe said and walked off.

Piper ran into the toilets and cried.

* * *

((---))

Cole and Phoebe met at the benches.

"Hey babe." He said as she approached

"Hey, sorry I'm late baby, had to talk to Piper." Phoebe said and kissed him quicky.

"It's ok, I had to talk to Leo."

"They are so made for each other. Why can't they see that?"

"I don't know. But Leo is seriously hurt. He saw Piper kissing Greg." Cole told her

"She didn't kiss him, HE kissed HER. And she slapped him for it. I guess Leo didn't see that bit…"

"I guess not." Cole said as they sat down.

"We have to get them back together."

"How?"

"I don't know, get them to talk."

"Okay, we'll work on that later but right now I want to STOP talking." Cole said and began kissing Phoebe senseless.

* * *

**AN: I know this wasn't my best! Oh and if the whole me saying basically the same thing but changing the people (as in the conversations with Cole and Phoebe) is annoying you then tell me and I'll stop. I just wanted to make the point that Leo and Piper's souls are connected or something. And I HAD to have the little C/P moment at the end, because I love Cole and Phoebe ALMOST as much as love Piper and Leo (I said almost!)**


	10. Working Out A Plan

**AN: Hi again. So it's like one in the morning over here and because of my stupid insomnia I can't sleep and I'll probably be up until like 5 so for some odd reason I thought that I might as well write this! Lolz!**

**Disclaimer: After this chapter there won't be any more so all the people who think that I own Charmed after this well: screw you, I don't!**

**Halli-halliwell: Thank you!**

**Fanmania: They MIGHT get back together…**

**Heather1021: Here tiz!**

**P+L: thanks n I might do some more p/c p/a but it IS a PiperLeo fic….

* * *

**

((---))

Prue, Phoebe, Cole and Andy were sat in Andy's bedroom. Him and Prue were snuggled on the bed and Phoebe was sat on Cole's lap in the desk chair.

"So, how are we gunna do it?" Cole said and on seeing Phoebe's cheeky grin, he added, " Get Piper and Leo back together I mean." And he hit her playfully on the arm.

"Well, we could always you know, have them meet up." Prue suggested

"Leo'd never do it, he's way too hurt right now." Andy put in.

"So we'll tell Piper she's meeting me and Prue and you tell Leo he's meeting you Cole. Only, we don't turn up." Phoebe said

"I think we should go, just hide, you know to break it up if it doesn't work." Andy suggested.

"That's great!" Prue said, "So where do we tell them to meet us?"

"The cinema?" Andy said

"Ok. So it's decided! So tomorrow at 5?" Phoebe asked

"Ok." Cole agreed

* * *

((---)) 

"Aw! Please Piper! It'll do you good to get out." Phoebe pleaded, "And it'll give me and Prue a break from listening to sappy love songs!"

"No Phoebes!" Piper answered and turned up the song on her stereo

"Piper!"

"No!"

"Please! Just think about it."

"Ok, now get out!" Piper said and slammed the door and began to sing along.

"I've been letting you down, down, Boy I know I've been such fool, Giving into temptation, When I should've played it cool….."

_The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand _

Chorus  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake

He was kind of exciting  
A little crazy I should've known  
He must have altered my senses  
'Cause I offered to walk him home  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand

Chorus

A stupid mistake  
He means nothing to me  
(nothing to me)  
I swear every word is true  
don't wanna lose you

That was Piper's favourite sappy song at the moment. It was just like the situation with her and Leo, only a little bit different….The track switched

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me _

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love,  
I oh I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love,  
I oh I need your love  
God speed your love to me

That one was too. Why did every song she heard have to remind her of Leo...

Piper realised she couldn't spend forever locked up in here. And there was that one film she wanted to see…

"Phoebes, I'm going!"

* * *

((---)) 

Leo lay on his bed with heavy rock blasting through his ears from his headphones. His mum opened the door and he took them off.

"Andy's on the phone."

"Hey dude."

"Hey."

"You wanna go cinema with me and Cole later at 5?"

"Can't man."

"Why?"

"Coz."

"Yeah, you can. You just don't wanna."

"It's not that-."

"Yeah it is. I mean, if Prue broke up with me, I dunno what I'd do but, dude, you gotta get out."

"I know."

"So you're coming."

"I dunno."

"I'm taking that as a yes dude."

"Fine, I'll come."

"Remember, 5 man." Andy said and hung up.

* * *

((---)) 

**AN: I know, I know, Not as good, I miss the fluff too but I promise that it will be coming back soon though I swear it will! I know it's moving dead slow at the min only a few more chapters and then it's done :(. I've enjoyed writing this loads though and am thinking of a NEW P/L fic or a might do P/C or P/A not too sure…. But knowing me it'll probably be a P/L because they are the greatest couple ever!**

**PS: The songs were "Stupid Mistake by Gareth Gates (Ichanged the "he's" to "She's" in that song.)and Unchained Melody that has been done by LOADZA peeps so take you pick of them (Gareth Gates did that as well) I used to love him soooo much, but now I'm into rock so no room for bubblegum pop lolz! Plus you know he's crappy n I was only 10 when I liked him….**

**God, I don't think I've ever rambled on this much...**


	11. Plan in Action

**AN: Gosh! I only wrote chapter 10 a few minutes ago and here I am writing chapter 11, this won't be up for a while though so if your reading this it means I probably wrote this like a week and a half ago because I need to proof read and get reviews and stuff so…any way, it's 3 in the morning and low and behold my writers block has finally unblocked yay! Thank God for weekends!**

**Halli-Haliwell: Aw I'm gad that you love it! Ok, here's your update!

* * *

**

((---))

Leo stood by the main doors. Where were Andy and Cole? It was 10 past 5! Just then he saw someone running up. Oh My God! It was her!

Fuck, I'm late. Piper thought as she ran up to the cinema. Prue and Phoebe are gunna flip! Oh my God! She thought as she saw who was stood by the main doors. It was him!

"What the fuck are doing here Piper?" Leo yelled at her

"I'm meeting my sisters Leo!" Piper yelled back, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Andy and Cole."

"Oh my god!" Piper said as she realised, "They set us up!"

"Why?"

"To try and get us back together dumb ass!"

"Well, that's not going to happen!"

"No!"

"Since you're probably with Greg now anyway!" Leo shouted hurt filling him

"Leo! I'm not! And I didn't want to kiss him! He kissed me!"

"Don't give me that shit Piper. I saw you!" Leo yelled holding back yet more tears

"I bet you didn't see me slap him and run after you did you?"

"No." Leo said in disbelief

"Well then. Leo I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm sick of crying over this!"

"Me too. Damn it Piper, it hurts so much, all the time." Tears falling by now

"I know."

"All I want to do is hold you and kiss you again."

"Me too." Piper's eyes filling

"You have no idea how I feel." Leo said shouting again

"How do you feel?"

"I love you!" Leo yelled out, suddenly

"You what?" Piper asked shocked

"I love you. Damn it I love you so much!" Leo said barely audible.

Piper over taken by emotions didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she knew. She grabbed Leo pulled him into a passionate kiss. Leo kissed her back.

* * *

((---))

Cole, Prue, Andy and Phoebe watched the sparring lovers from around the corner.

"Damn. I thought for sure it was going to work." Prue said

"We should break them up before they end up hurting each other." Phoebe told them

"No, wait." Andy held her back

"I love you!" they heard Leo yell 

"Oh, we didn't know!" Phoebe said sarcastically and they snickered

"Shush, I'm trying to hear!" Prue shot back

"You what?" they heard Piper 

"How is she so clueless?" Phoebe asked

"I said shush!"

They all looked around the corner and saw the two of them locked in a passionate embrace.

"Mission accomplished." Cole said and draped an arm around Phoebe's shoulders and they all walked away.

* * *

((---))

Leo pulled back.

"So can I take that as were back together?"

"Yuh huh." Piper mumbled before launching back into the kiss, Leo smiled and kissed her back.

((---))

* * *

The next few months to Leo were better than he could ever imagine. He loved Piper more than anything in his life and he didn't know what he would do without her. He remembered that lonely week or so when they weren't together. He and Piper had spent so much time thanking Andy, Cole, Prue and Phoebe for they're plan. Without them they wouldn't be back together at all. Leo smiled and he hit play on his stereo.

* * *

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could if say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours." _

I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_The first time we made love, I: I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day: _

remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know... _

it's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear...

* * *

It was THEIR song. Everytime he heard it he thought of Piper.

"Leo!" he heard his mum shout from down stairs

"What mum?"

"Come down sweetie."

"Kay!" Leo shouted back and hit stop.

"What is it?"

"Your father and I have something very important to tell you…"

* * *

**AN: Dun dun durrrrrrrrn! What is she going to tell him? You might know already, then again, you might not. I promise I'll update soon! R&R**

**PS: And there was that song again! "The Lucky Ones" By Bif Naked, It's a great song and I recommend it! It's going to keep popping up throughout the fic. Oh and I'm thinking of doing a sequel to it when it's done!**


	12. Shocking News

**AN: And here I am again! Hey! It's not the morning any more! And I DID actually get to sleep last night! ;)! Ok, so on news of the sequel there is a big chance that there will be one because, this story is nearly over and I really like it so…you've probably guessed what they were going to tell him but then again you might not have so, read and find out lolz.**

**Heather1021: There is gunna be 1 more chapter after this one and as for what she going to tell Leo…you'll have to see!**

**Halli-halliwell: You'll see…**

**Seedeadpeople98:**

**9. Yah, I hate Greg to for trying to take Piper. He IS stupid isn't he!**

**10. You like my rambling! Ok Thanks! You got fluff! Yay! And there WILL be more in this chappy!**

**11. I love cliffies! Ok, here you go!**

**Leolovespiper: Thankyou for that!**

**Magicalprincess: uh oh is right! You'll see what she's going to tell him.**

**Anonymous: Dude! Think of a name! And as for what you think….we'll he might be, or I could be doing something else horribly mean to him like the evil twins (Karn and Spelling) did. You'll jus have to read and see! Lol!

* * *

**

((---))

Leo looked at his mother and father with a look of confusion, sadness and anger. They stared back at him. Waiting for him to talk.

"We're moving." Is all he could say.

"Yes." Replied his father.

"Why?" Leo asked, the anger inside him growing

"My job is transferring me."

"So you're making me move because of YOUR job?"

"Leo honey.." his mother spoke up, trying to clam him down

"YOUR making me leave my LIFE and everything I've EVER known just because of YOUR JOB?"

"Look Leo. It's a PREMOTION! Better hours, better pay, bigger house.." His father explained, " Don't you see why I HAVE to take this?"

"I don't see why I have to leave everything behind." Leo was a little clamer after his outburst.

"Leo, don't exaggerate."

"I'm NOT! My friends and everything is right here in San Francisco, and you're FORCING me to turn away from that. From Piper…" he said the last bit quieter, as if it had just hit him.

"Leo, you cannot love her! You're only 17."

"I know what I feel."

"No, you think you know…"

"I love her dad. And your making me turn away from her, ABANDON her!" Leo yelled and with that ran out of his house.

* * *

((---))

Piper was in her room listening to the CD that Leo had made her. Track 1 was their song. That was playing now. It was GREAT song and Piper loved it. She heard a knock on the front door; Phoebe, Prue and Grams were out so she had to answer it. She opened the door and there stood Leo, soaked because of the rain. **(I couldn't help it, I just LOVE the mental picture of Brian Krause stood there, totally soaked, YUMMY!) **

"Shit Leo, you're soaked." Piper said and pulled him inside, "What's up?"

Leo looked into her chocolate eyes. He knew what he was about was going to hurt her SO much. He NEVER wanted to hurt her. He almost couldn't say it, but he knew he had to.

"I'm moving." He croaked out tears flowing

"What?" Piper asked confused

"I'm moving." Leo said again

"Where?"

"New York." Leo said very quietly

"Why?" Piper asked crying now herself

"My dad got transferred."

"Oh. When?"

"Piper enough with questions okay!"

"Sorry. When are you moving Leo?"

"2 weeks." Leo answered and cried some more

"Leo…"

Leo fell into Piper's arms and cried. After a while they began to kiss. The kiss deepened and deepened and Piper clung on to Leo's shirt as if she was afraid he would run away if she let go. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her closer to him. She started undoing his shirt. Leo pulled back suddenly.

"You sure…?" He asked

Piper just kissed him furiously and that was all he needed. She took his hand and pulled him up stairs, in her room the song was still playing and it continued playing all night as they continued their act of love.

* * *

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could if say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours." _

I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_The first time we made love, I: I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day: _

remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know... _

it's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear...

* * *

**AN: Am I annoying you with that song? If so just tell me and I'll stop, I just love it SOOO much! There is defo gunna be sequel and you'll get the summary for that soon! ;)! Please R&R! Love y'all loads! PunkRokPixie xox!**


	13. The End Of Me

**AN: Damn insomnia! 3 o'clock in the friggin morning and I can't get to sleep! Normally I have this medicine, tablet thingy but it's a Saturday so I can sleep in tomorrow (yay no school!) The last chapter wasn't so great I know but I hope this one will be better (I hope!) So anyway chapter 12!**

**Halli-halliwell: I know I'm evil, and I want them to stay together too! But it won't fit in with the sequel I have planned if I do so…I'm not as evil as Kern and Speling though am I? Please say no. They split them up so he could just be a STUPID ELDER! I mean if it was me I would've just told them were to stick it! Don't ya think? Sorry, I ramble!**

**Heather1021: Yah he is:'(! About Piper being pregnant. Well, you'll have to see. All I'm saying is that that idea defiantly popped into my head. So you want a sequel. Cool coz, I'm defiantly doing one! Yay!**

**Magical Princess: You'll see…**

**Livingwyatt: Aw! Thankyou!**

The 2 weeks had gone by way too fast for Leo and Piper. Neither of them wanted him to go but he had to. For the past 2 weeks they had spent every waking moment they could together. They both took so many pictures and Leo got a new copy of the one he smashed. They had been to the beach, the cinema, the ice rink, and lots of other places, trying to make these last weeks special for them. God he hated to say it like that, last weeks. It sounded as if he was dying or something. He felt like he was. Life could be so cruel sometimes. He had to live for 17 years with Piper as his best friend, nothing more. And then when they finally get together for good, he has to leave her. It was killing him. He didn't know how to live without her. He had never had to. Unless you count that week or so when they were broken up. And was like hell on earth, he didn't want to go back to that. Ever. It was bad then, what was it going to be like THAT far away from her, to see her every day. Tears filled his eyes again. He stood up and looked out the window. There was the removal van again packing away more of his life. He heard a soft knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Leo asked, wiping away the tears

"Me."

Leo walked to the door and opened. There stood Piper in tears. He opened his arms and she fell into them and cried into his chest. Breathing in his sent.

"Do you have to go?" Piper asked quietly

"Yeah."

"Do you WANT to go?"

Leo stared at her in disbelief. Surely she knew he would give anything to stay here with her. She HAD to know by now. He had told her so many times. In so many different ways…

"No." Was all that Leo said.

He tilted his chin up to him and wiped the tears from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Trying to get all his emotions into that one kiss. He pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her hair

"I love you too." She said back and kissed him again,

God this was killing him. He had to go any minute. Why? He was angry at fate. Do you just pick random people out of a crowd and say to yourself lets fuck with this person! Let's put him through pain! Lets give him everything he's ever wanted and then take it away! He screamed inside his head.

"Leo!" he heard a voice from down stairs calling him

O shit. This was it.

"Piper baby." He said to her softly

Piper knew what this meant. It meant he was going to leave her. It meant the end of her world. It meant the end of her. She cried harder into his chest.

"I have to go."

Piper nodded. She knew she couldn't fight this. She let him go.

"I love you." He told her, one last time

"I love you too." She said back and kissed him one last time.

With tears flowing freely down his face Leo turned and left the love of his 17-year-old life behind.

**AN: I know that was short and not very good but I hope you liked it. That was the end of "Friends?" :(.**

**Summary to sequel: _"Lovers?" 8 years after he left Leo is moving back to San Francisco with. Both he and Piper have tired to move on and are with others. But they can't hold back their feelings, can they?_**

**I know that sounds sucky, but if you liked friends then you SHOULD like that. Ok I'm off now because it is 4 in the morning n if I don't have the medicine stuff soon I'm gunna sleep till like 2pm tomorrow and I want to see the "Charmageddon" weekend on living TV. (Yes, it IS that long ago since I wrote this!)**

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers I loved y'all SO much. Thank you for keeping this story going! PunkRokPixie xox**


End file.
